


Firsts

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Canon-ish, F/F, Fluff, Just two dorks being cute, So heres something, There is a serious lacking of KidoMomo, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~There's A First Time For Everthing~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

The first words that came to Momo's mind when she laid eyes on the stranger was cool and mysterious. And she found herself thinking, _She's so cool and mysterious. Like a character out of a Shounen Manga._ Momo had always wanted to meet a manga character. She had always wanted to meet the cool character who had some kind of ability. And this girl was just like all of the characters from her manga.

Kido's first thought when she laid eyes on the teen idol in front of her was, _She's so cute and innocent looking. Like a character from a Shoujo Manga. Not that I'd ever read one._ In reality Kido had a secret stash of Shoujo Manga that she hid under her bed. Which she read in secret whenever she was alone. (Kano knew about her secret stash as did Seto and Mary. Kido only thought it was a secret)

Kido swallowed and momentarily forgot what she was supposed to say. What was she doing? She looked at the girl who had been crying and said "Are you okay?"

Momo looked up at the Stranger and yelled "Do I look okay to you!?" The stranger scratched her cheek said "I guess not. Sorry." Momo started to cry again and said "It's not your fault. I just want to be a normal girl!" She wiped her tears from her face with her hands. She sobbed and her voice hitched in her throat.

Kido didn't want to see her cry anymore. Kido offered her hand to the girl and said "I can help you to be normal." The girl looked up tears still pouring down her face and said "Really?" Kido nodded and said "Yeah, Really." And with that the girl smiled and took Kido's hand. Kido held Momo's hand for a little too long before releasing it and turning around. She began walking forward.

Momo followed the strange green haired girl for several long minutes before she spoke up and said, "Who are you?" The green haired girl looked over her shoulder and then back forward before saying "Kido." Momo chuckled and said "That's it, No first name?" Kido shook her head before saying "It's Kido. Kido Tsubomi." Momo smiled and said "Well, my name is Kisaragi. Kisaragi Momo." Kido turned around to face Momo and a small smile graced her lips as she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kisaragi-San."

Momo couldn't help the giant smile the spread across her face at the formality that Kido had addressed her with. It was strange for something that was so normal to make her so happy but for some reason the simple formality made Momo happier than she’d been in a long time. Kido paused at the huge smile. She looked at Momo and said, “Is something the Matter, Kisaragi-San?” Momo Shook her head and started walking again saying, “Nope, Just really happy for some reason!”

That was the first meeting between Kido Tsubomi and Kisaragi Momo. While neither of them knew where this was going to lead they both knew that they were happy to have meet the other.

 


End file.
